


Underneath the Mistletoe

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Brightmel, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: JT isn't sure what to think when he shows up at Malcolm's apartment to find it covered in mistletoe.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this. I woke up and my brain wanted fluff. So here we are.

When JT walks into Malcolm's apartment, he freezes. The place is almost completely covered in mistletoe. It's the most he's ever seen in such a small place. At least a place that wasn't selling it. It makes him forget what he even came here for, too distracted by the scene before him.

It's not every day he sees Malcolm Bright wearing as soft looking sweater surrounded by mistletoe. It's really not fair. The universe must have it out for him.

"What the hell is all of this?"

Malcolm barely looks up from his phone to glance at what JT is pointing to. "Mistletoe."

"I know that," JT huffs, working his way closer to where Malcolm is sitting on the couch, and tying to avoid any low hanging plants. "It's not even Thanksgiving, Bright. Why is your apartment covered in mistletoe?"

"My mother," Malcolm says, rolling his eyes. "She thought it might help me find someone. Even though I told her I don't exactly have people over to my apartment. So it's not going to…" he trails off, looking at JT with wide eyes when he suddenly takes his phone from him. "What are you doing?"

JT isn't sure. One moment he was standing in front of the couch, the next he was taking Malcolm's phone and straddling his legs. He's come this far though, so he's not going to back down now. 

JT nods his head slightly towards the plant above them. "Mistletoe."

"I just told you…"

"I know," JT says, cutting him off with a meaningful look. He hopes Malcolm understands, and that he doesn't find himself on his ass after this. Or worse, lose whatever friendship they've been slowly building between them. 

It's crazy how quickly Malcolm has become important to him. Not that he's going to admit that. Letting on that he even wants to kiss him is terrifying enough.

Malcolm's eyes search his face, and he tries not to let his insecurities show. He needs to be confident. 

"Oh." Malcolm must find something there because a look of surprise crosses his face before he smiles. "_ Oh _."

JT swallows thickly, "Yeah."

"So are you going to just sit there, detective, or are you going to do what you came down here for?"

"I wasn't sure if you'd want me to," JT admits. 

Malcolm's smile softens slightly and he leans in, bringing a finger up to brush against his bottom lip. "I do."

That's all JT needs. The second Malcolm moves his finger he's leaning in and kissing him. Malcolm sighs against his lips and brings a hand up to the back of his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

"I might have to rethink my views on mistletoe," Malcolm murmurs against his lips. "At least around you."

JT rolls his eyes, "Shut up."

"Why don't you make me?"

It's a challenge. Of course it is. It's one JT doesn't mind taking. Not if it means he gets to kiss Malcolm again. And maybe, just maybe, a little more. There is mistletoe above his bed after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
